The present invention relates to a spindle, directly driven by a motor, for use in a machine, such as a ring spinning machine or a twister and more particularly, a spindle shaped so that intervals at which the spindles are installed can be used efficiently, and to a textile machine using such spindles.
In textile machines such as ring spinning machines, generally, several hundred spindles are aligned horizontally on a spindle rail. Because of the many aligned spindles, intervals (spindle gages G) at which the spindles are installed considerably and directly affect the area where the textile machines are installed. It it thus necessary to narrow the spindle gage G to reduce such an area as much as possible, whereby the entire textile machine can be made smaller.
A type of spindle, whose shaft is directly driven by a spindle motor, (hereinafter referred to simply as a spindle) has been frequently used in recent years. A power line connector to the spindle motor and accessories (such as a start/stop switch) are attached to such a spindle. Because it is required to reduce the area where the textile machine is installed, these components must not be attached on a surface of the spindle which faces another spindle, but be attached on a surface of the spindle which does not face another spindle. The textile machine is employed in an environment where there is a great amount of cotton and other types of dust, and therefore, the power line connector and accessories are covered to protect them from dust.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2-19521 discloses a spindle. The outline of this conventional spindle, as seen from the top of the spindle shaft thereof, is either a square corresponding to the shape of a spindle motor or a rectangle having a cover for accessories and other components. Such rectangular spindles are installed on a spindle rail so that one short side (width) of each spindle becomes parallel to the spindle rail and one long side (length) thereof becomes perpendicular to the spindle rail.
The gaps between the spindles thus installed are extremely narrow. FIG. 1 shows how conventional spindles are installed as seen from the tops of the spindle shafts thereof. In this drawing, each spindle is schematically shown by the outline thereof as seen from the top thereof. The outline of each spindle is composed of lines a.sub.1 and 2, corresponding to long sides (lengths) H.sub.16, and lines b.sub.1 and b.sub.2, correspond to short sides (widths) W.sub.16, of each spindle. Symbol G indicates a spindle gage, and a circle D.sub.16 indicates where the spindle motor is disposed. When a conventional spindle 1.sub.-3 having such an outward shape rotates on the spindle shaft, through even a small angle of only .theta..sub.16, it interferes with the spindle 1.sub.-2 next to it.
Such narrow gaps between the spindles cause the following problems:
To prevent the spindles from interfering with each other, it is necessary not only to increase the accuracy with which the spindles are installed, but also to improve the degree to which the spindles are parallel to each other.
It is necessary to install the rectangular spindle onto the spindle rail so that the long sides of the spindle becomes accurately perpendicular to the spindle rail. This installation is troublesome and requires a considerable amount of time.
The area available to cool the spindle motor is small; consequently, the temperature of the motor may increase.
Because it is difficult for air to flow between the spindles, it is also difficult to remove cotton dust.
If all of the gaps between the spindles are equally widened, because of limited spindle gages, the size of the motor within the spindle becomes small, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the spindles.